loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard Nethril's Tower
This old tower at the north edge of the village has been here since Dilwyn's founding and is currently home to the wizard Nethril. Though he is retired he will still do or produces a bit of magic for someone with enough gold. Entering the Tower Anyone knocking at the door will usualy be greeted by Molly, small and polite with curly brown hair. Nethril hires her as a house maid to deal daily chores and answering the door to any guests. Asking for the wizards help requires a Diplomacy check depending on what they want: * Just to talk DC 12 * Ask about anything magical DC 14 * Buy a potion or scroll DC 15 * Ask to commission a magic item DC 19 * Pay for a spell to be cast DC 17 + 2 per spell level to be cast )maximum 3rd) If convinced she will have them come back another day once she has asked what it is they want, unless they pass another check with the same DC if they stress its important (+2 to the roll if they offer to pay double the amount). Meeting Nethril If Nethril agrees to see anyone he will be sitting down in his raised chair on the far side of his lower room. An old grumpy man of large stature, he has a thick white beard and spectacles under s balding head. His right arm in an odd wooden support and his left arm a black glove. He is very sensitive about this and if asked about all, he won't say but get angry and increas all Diplomacy check by 4 for a month. Born of Goodwyn and trained in Argent, he retired after an incident at the Wizard's Rock, and like his hand, never talks about this. In the village he often acts as an adviser to the elder or the local lord, but most of the time keeps to himself and does very little magic. What he does do he does to sustain his lifestyle, and likes to be able to save up a lot of gold do he can refuse to do future requests. Nethril's Services When one can convince him to do something he can provide the following services: * Buy Potions * * Buy Scrolls * * Sell Magic Items * Spell casting * * Copying from his spellbook * * Knowledge (arcana) +8 * Knowledge (history) +5 *''Nethril has 80% chance of having any spell - 20% per CRB spell level 40% per other source spell, up to 3rd level'' He also has the following items directly for sale, sold to him by other adventurers in the past: * Potion of Comprehend Languages (50gp) * Potion of Enlarge Person (50gp) * Scroll of Detect Undead (1st at 3rd) (150gp) * Scroll of Shield (1st at 3rd) (150gp) * Staff of Frost (41,400gp) * +1 Chainshirt of Spell Resistance (SR 11) (4,250gp) * Cloak of Displacement, minor (24,000gp) * Potion of False Life (2nd at 3rd) (300pg)